


good morning (headcanon)

by seokwooslaugh



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cringe, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, im new so idk how to tag, kpop, kpop headcanon, rochan, rochan best ship 🤧😤, sf9 headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokwooslaugh/pseuds/seokwooslaugh
Summary: rowoon wakes chani up in the morning
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani & Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	good morning (headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> hii im new to this so if there are any mistakes im really sorry 🥺 i feel like this is cute and cringey at the same time skshjs pls comment what i can improve on and uh follow me on tumblr @chanisteef 🥺

  * rowoon goes into their bedroom to wake chani up
  * "chani wake up you're gonna be late"
  * rowoon pushes chani's bangs to the side. "come on wake upp"
  * chani just sighs and hides his head in the blanket 
  * rowoon pecks chani's forehead. "will u wake up now?"
  * chani blushes and pouts. he peeks from under the blanket. "what do u want?"
  * rowoon holds out his hand and asks chani for a hug
  * but chani being chani the evil maknae he is he just pulled up the blanket and went back to sleep 
  * rowoon takes off the blanket from chani and holds his hand. "pretty please? 🥺"
  * "fine 😤". chani sits up while pouting
  * and rowoon hugs him 🥰
  * chani puts his face on rowoon's shoulder. "i wuv u" he whispered. _but rowoon obviously heard him._ and chani pecked his cheeks
  * rowoon gave chani a peck on the lips. "let's go u need to shower"
  * "carry me". chani said and holds out his hands
  * "no thank you"
  * "ok then im not moving"
  * "fine fine"
  * and rowoon carries chani _like a baby 😌_ to the bathroom
  * chani buries his head in rowoon's neck. "i wuv u" he said again 
  * "i love you too"




End file.
